


Need some Ice?

by FracturedClock



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedClock/pseuds/FracturedClock
Summary: Getting caught unexpectedly in a storm leads to... well it's Scylla and Raelle, where do you think it leads to? Fluff, sexy times, angst and hjinks ensure. Have sympathy for her poor roommates.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Need some Ice?

A low rumble reverberated through the trees, heralding the arrival of the storm. Raelle, leaning on the necro mausoleum, looked to the heavens and cursed. Scylla’s class was running over and now they were both going to be stuck running though the rain.

Finally, the door materialised, shimmering into view on the side of the creepy building, a surprising number of necro privates streamed out the opening. Raelle had always though that there wasn’t many necros at Fort Salem but the endless stream of witches she was scanning intently said otherwise. None of them, however, was her sexy weird necro.

A warning prickle made its way down Raelle’s neck, hairs standing on end she began to turn. Warm familiar arms encircled her, putting a stop to the movement with gentle pressure. A puff of heated air tickled Raelle’s ear, carrying the seductive rasp of her girlfriend “Hey stranger.” Raelle twists within Scylla’s grasp before pulling the slightly taller girl down for a passionate greeting. Scylla’s hands dropped to her girlfriends’ hips as she gently pushed her away, breaking contact. She looked towards the sky as the first drop fell, landing dead centre on Raelle’s forehead. Scylla pressed a short kiss to the spot and murmured, “We should get a move on.” With the utterance of those words the sky opened up and the storm broke above their heads, pelting them with cold wet drops. Raelle grabbed Scylla’s hand and bolted.

Both girls ran through the woods, peals of laughter bouncing off the trees around them. “We should head to yours; it is closer.” Raelle looked to Scylla and nodded, water dripping into her eyes as she did so, before tugging her in the direction of Circe barracks.

The two girls darted through the corridors, shoes squeaking on previously clean floors, leaving puddles and disgruntled cadets in their wake. After what feels like forever the two reach the right room and after a moment of blundering, manage to turn the handle and open the door.

As the door closed behind them, those who happened to be standing in the hallway saw the beginning of Scylla’s struggle with her drenched uniform. Raelle, ever the gentlewoman, lent her ensnared girlfriend a hand and tore the shirt from her glorious frame. As the uniform top made its home in the corner of the room Scylla leapt into Raelle’s arms, climbing her like a tree, legs wrapped around her fixer’s hips.

Scylla let out a soft exhale as she was thrown against the wall by Raelle, reminiscent of their first time together. Her head fell back with a gentle thud as Raelle began kissing her way up Scylla’s neck, kiss by kiss getting closer to that spot just below her girlfriends’ ear that sends her wild. White teeth flashed before sinking into the delicate skin of Scylla’s neck, tearing a guttural groan from her as her eyes rolled back and hands flailed, desperately seeking purchase.

A single determined hand found its way to Scylla’s belt, unbuckling it with unmatched skill before working its way into tight wet pants, searching intently for that one spot that could break her girlfriend. Scylla’s entire body went limp the second that Raelle’s nimble fingers came into contact with her clit. Her head lolling forward onto her girlfriends’ shoulder before a burst of energy crackled through her veins flowed outward, grounding itself in her wayward limbs. Her arms encircled Raelle, hands tensed, fingernails digging in, sure to be leaving crescent welts on previously unmarked skin. Raelle’s other hand that was not currently busy pleasuring her girlfriend came up to grasp brown tresses, fingers knitting themselves between soaked locks. A quick yank had Scylla’s head tilted back, Raelle’s own quickly following so that her lips could make contact with the bared throat.

Raelle began to move her fingers against Scylla’s clit, slowly at first, so slowly that Scylla began to whimper in protest, the sound swallowed by Raelle’s lips on her own. A sharp tug in her hair quickly followed, a reprimand, intended to remind her who was in charge. Deciding to have mercy, Raelle slid her hand to rest firmly on the nape of Scylla’s neck while she sped up her movements ever so slightly, fingers moving in firmer, faster circles exactly where Scylla wanted them most. Scylla raked her nails down Raelle’s back, a pleasurable scrape leaving burning lines, in an attempt to find the required leverage in order to pull Raelle closer.

Raelle who was very aware of her girlfriends’ sneaky mischievous side allowed this to happen, playing dumb to what Scylla obviously had planned whilst hatching a devious plan of her own. As Scylla pulled her closer, so close that paper wouldn’t fit between them, Raelle turned the tables on her. Three things happened simultaneously. Raelle’s left hand, previously resting on the back of Scylla’s neck, returned to her damp hair with a harsh tug. Concurrently her right hand deftly located Scylla’s entrance, roughly burying two fingers inside her, accompanied by a sharp hip thrust to entrench them fully. Scylla, who was by this point dripping wet, took her fingers easily. All her muscles clenched, bearing down upon those digits as her whole body was unceremoniously wracked with shudders as she came completely unexpectedly. Scylla’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out, tendons standing at attention as her neck tensed, in silent scream of pure pleasure. By the time that any noise was able spill out Raelle had captured her mouth hard in a bruising kiss.

Raelle was very careful to bring Scylla down from her high gently. She knew how sensitive the older girl could be after such a mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm. Slowly Scylla came out of it, her mental faculties returning after their temporary shutdown. Raelle kissed her sweetly before burying her face in Scylla’s neck, searching for a modicum of comfort as she tightened her grip on Scylla, desperately clinging to the older girl. Scylla sensed the shift of energy in the room, the slight cracks in Raelle’s composure becoming apparent and revealing vulnerabilities that the stoic girl would prefer to remain hidden.

“Raelle,” no response. “Raelle,” she was more insistent this time, fingers brushing wet hair out of blue eyes. “Let me take care of you this time.” Raelle made no attempt to speak but instead slowly lowered Scylla back to the ground. Scylla pulls Raelle close into a firm embrace and just holds her, feeling helpless but there is little she can do until Raelle opens up about what’s bothering her.

“Let’s get you out of these wet things hey.” Raelle nods weakly, lethargy present in every movement she makes. “Arms up.” Raelle complies, not an ounce of protest. This worries Scylla further as Raelle is not one to let others take care of her without a fight. Scylla pulls the shirt over Raelle’s head, starting a pile of wet clothes beside them before kneeling to remove her combat pants, easing them and her underwear down damp legs, pausing to unlace the heavy boots all the witches are required to wear. “Where are your clothes?” A slight head gesture is all Scylla gets in response to the question. She quickly glides across the room to rifle though the clothes in search of a shirt and some boy shorts for each of them. Returning to Raelle, she guides limp limbs through correct openings, finishing with a quick kiss to the forehead before she shucks her own clothes off into the pile and pulls on the clean dry ones, Raelle’s scent enveloping her like an earthy smelling cloud. If not for the pressing situation she could very quickly lose herself in that intoxicating scent.

“Come on you. Come lay with me.” Scylla began to lead Raelle towards the lone bed on the left-hand side of the room. Raelle stopped dead in her tracks. Scylla gives her a questioning look. “Not there.” Scylla is surprised by the forceful tone. “That’s Abigail’s bed, I know for sure that Tally has fucked Gerit there and it wouldn’t surprise me if Abigail has also made use of it in the same way.” Scylla can’t help but let a grin cross her features. “Not there then.” The tiniest smile appears on Raelle’s face in response. Scylla leads them back across to the bottom bunk and Raelle holds the blanket curtain up for Scylla to crawl in. Her southern manners not deserting her even now in her distress. Raelle climbs in after her, Scylla shifting to make room in front of her. Scylla pulls Raelle’s back to her, curling around her as she pulls the sheets up over both of them. Raelle snuggles back and pulls her girlfriends arm across her body, relaxing into her warm embrace. Scylla tightens her grip and presses a reassuring kiss to the back of Raelle’s neck. It’s the last thing Raelle remembers before she drifts off, though later if asked she would be almost certain that just before she faded into oblivion, she heard a very soft, almost imperceptible, “I love you.”

Hours later, or maybe minutes, neither girl could possibly tell, the door slowly opened, scraping slightly on the floor. Tally trudged through the entrance, words dying on her lips as her gaze fell upon the two girls on the bottom bunk. Scylla briefly looked up, eyes meeting Tally’s, a single finger raised to her lips in the universal sign for quiet. Tally opens her mouth to speak but closes it again without a single utterance, understanding crossing her face as she recognises that whatever is clearly happening is well in hand. Shucking her boots off she pulls her lithe frame up the ladder onto the top bunk. A few creaks were all that was heard before the room returned to its previous sombre silence.

A solitary beam of sunlight makes its way across the room, the shifting light just enough to bother Raelle into wakefulness. A sleepy groan emanated from her as she raised an arm to scrub tiredly at her eyes. The movement disturbed Scylla behind her, drowsy arms tightening their grip around fragile company. Raelle rolled within her girlfriends hold, bringing their faces impossibly close. “Scyl, hi.” A soft kiss accompanied the whispered greeting as Scylla’s impossibly blue orbs fluttered open, probing her girlfriends face for any sign of her previous distress. Raelle, desperate to avoid the inevitable conversation, shrugged her way out of Scylla’s warm embrace in a frantic scramble to retain control. Crawling atop her girlfriend and straddling her hips, heads barely inches apart, her go to distraction being to seduce Scylla.

Scylla, well attuned to her girlfriends preferred machinations, and aware of Tally’s presence in the bunk above, tried to head off the attempt. “Raelle.” She got no response, Raelle’s lips dropping to her neck, trailing soft kisses down towards her décolletage. She tried again more forcefully. “Raelle, wait. We should talk and Ta…” Scylla’s voice trailed off as Raelle skilfully rolled her hips, pressing just right into Scylla. “Later,” Raelle huffed, throwing her head up, stretching just enough to find the room to remove her shirt. Unfortunately, the fact that they were on the bottom bunk was not lost on the back of Raelle’s head. As she straitened up enough to be able to remove her shirt, her head collided with the top bunk, a loud thunk reverberating around the room.

Shirt stuck, half on half off, Raelle collapsed down on top of Scylla, both girls’ hands trying to cradle the bashed head. The impact of a stubborn head colliding with her bed caused Tally to wake suddenly. She swung her upper body over the edge of the top bunk, peering down at the girls below. “What happened?” Not as naive as everyone believed her to be, Tally took quickly took stock of the situation, making a split-second decision to save them all some embarrassment. “I’m gonna go get you guys some ice, don’t go anywhere.” With that she leapt of the top bunk, landing softly on her feet with well-trained skill before tripping over herself in her haste to get out the door.

Raelle, still clutching the back of her head rolled off Scylla, both girls trying and failing to stammer out incomprehensible words and apologies to the other. The absurdity of the situation hits them both simultaneously and they burst out laughing, great wracking convulsions working their way through them both. Scylla regains her faculties first, managing to splutter out a few words in between gasping breaths. “I tried…” another heaving inhale, “I tried to tell you.” Blinking through tears of laughter and peeking out from unruly hair in her mortification, Raelle barely managed to eke out a “What!” before pausing, forcing a modicum of composure into her bearing, “you knew she was there?” Scylla nods, guilt suffusing her features, “I did try to tell you. You just did that thing.” At this point Scylla cuts off, a tell-tale blush colouring her features, her embarrassment at being so easily derailed made obvious. “If it helps, I don’t think she noticed?” the inflection in her tone clearly questioning and yet desperately trying to convince herself and her girlfriend. Raelle scoffed, “it’s Tally, I love her, but she is a bit… How to put it, guileless? I doubt she thought about it at all.” A gentle kiss pressed to Scylla’s forehead accompanied Raelle’s words.

Both girls startled as the door banged open, the handle colliding solidly with wall, pulling away from each other. Scylla yanking Raelle’s shirt back down after its previous mishap. Head held high in strode Abigail, High Atlantic herself, looking less regal than usual with a bag of frozen peas clutched in one hand. “So, Tally sent me in with some ice and a vague explanation, I mean seriously Raelle, you are a damn fixer. What’s so bad about this bump that you can’t just... OH MY GODS!” Abigail’s eyes went wide as she took in the situation, “Damnit you guys!” You can’t lay off for five minutes! In our room of all places!” Her fist balled in the peas as she wound her arm in preparation to launch the frozen vegetables at the subjects of her frustration. “Here, take the damn peas!” Turning on heel she marched to the door. As it slammed shut behind her all that could be heard besides the battered door crashing was “Tally! When I get my hands on you, you’re going to regret it!”

Scylla turned to Raelle, mirth bubbling through her voice, “so Tally knew.” Both girls dissolved into laughter, earlier mood put aside for the time being, yet not forgotten. Articles of clothing finding their way to the floor once more.


End file.
